Body Switch
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Jack and Chase have switched bodies! With Wuya controling the Dragons, can the two figure out how to work with eachother in time to save the Dragons and themselves?
1. Mini Us

Chase and the monks were in the courtyard meditating like yesterday. One of their team was missing.

"Where is Spicer?" Chase asked without opening his eyes.

"Sleeping." Kimiko replied.

"We tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't get up." Rai put in.

"Alright, you continue meditating, and I'll go get him." Chase ordered, returning to the ground and heading towards the monks' rooms.

"I sure hope Jack wakes up this time..."

Chase found the red head snoring loudly, drool pooling on his pillow.

Chase's first idea was to just throw him out the window, but because Kimiko had asked him to try and be nicer towards Jack, he decided to try the 'nice' way first.

He knelt down next to the new Xiaolin monk, and shook his shoulder.

"Spicer wake up."

Jack continued to snore.

"Spicer."

Nothing.

"Spicer!"

More snoring.

"JACK!"

Jack snorted awake sort of.

"5 more minutes Mom..." he mumbled, turning over away from Chase.

Chase growled, then took a relaxing breath.

"Jack, I'm not your mother, now wake up."

"Hit the snooze..." Jack mumbled, hitting Chase in the face with his palm.

Chase growled again, and grabbed Jack's arm in a death grip. That woke him up.

"Wha-?" he exclaimed.

"I tried being nice." Chase growled.

Jack whimpered.

In the courtyard, the Warriors were beginning to wonder about Jack and Chase when they heard a yelp.

They looked over to see Jack ejected from the roof, screaming all the way, and crash land in front of them.

Chase walked calmly out of the building and reassumed his meditative position.

"Well, he's out of bed." Rai muttered.

Kimiko sent a disapproving look at Chase.

"What, I tried being nice." he retorted without even opening his eyes.

xoxoxo

After morning training was done, Chase dismissed them and was meditating in the courtyard alone.

Chase was deep in concentration, focusing his chi in the center of his being, when suddenly,

"Hey, Chase?" Jack asked.

"What?" Chase replied with an annoyed sigh.

"I was wondering, have you seen Rai?"

"No."

"Oh, how about Kimiko?"

"No."

"Omi?"

"NO."

"What about Clay?"

"My eyes have been shut since I dismissed them, I haven't seen any of them."

"They musta left to hang out in town or something."

"Must have."

"Hey! We should hang out! You know, play video games, read comics, go get a burger or-" Jack stopped when he saw Chase encased in flames.

"You wanna be left alone?" Jack asked meekly.

"How could you tell?" Chase growled.

Jack hastily ran off.

Chase sighed as he shut his eyes again.

_'Okay, let's try this again. Find your center, focus-'_

"MAILCALL!"

Chase let out a half yelp as his concentration broke, causing him to fall to the ground.

Clay walked in carrying a box, followed by the other monks, who were finishing up hamburgers.

Chase growled to himself in annoyance as he got to his feet.

"It's about time you people got back. I was bored out of my mind here!" Jack whined as he walked up to them. His annoyed expression quickly changed to curiousity.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked, pointing to the box.

"We dunno, we found it outside the temple. There's no return address..." Kimiko remarked.

"Let's be careful." Rai said.

They pried off the lid, and peered inside.

"Well howdy." Clay said, pulling out a perfect wooden replica of himself as a puppet.

"These are incredible." Kimiko said with a laugh as she pulled out another one that looked like her.

The rest of them pulled out their own puppet personas.

"Look, it's a little me!" Jack announced, pointing at it.

"Just what the world needs, another you..." Chase muttered as he examined his.

While the others were intriqued by the puppets, Chase was a little creeped out.

"Someone sure has a lot of time on their hands..."

"I agree, every detail is right on spot." Omi put in.

"You mean, spot on?" Rai asked.

"Honestly, someone needs to buy you a slang book or something." Jack muttered.

Raimundo used his puppet to kick Clay's puppet.

"Ha, my puppet can kick your butt as good as I can!"

"We'll see about that, partner!"

Clay's puppet struck out at Rai's, but missed and hit Kimiko's.

"Hey!"

She hit both of theirs, and hit Omi's in the process.

"You're goin' down, sister!" Rai laughed.

While the four were fighting eachothers puppets with their own, Jack turned to Chase.

"So, shall my mini me kick your mini yous butt?"

Chase tossed him the puppet.

"Go nuts." he muttered, walking off.

xoxoxo


	2. You're in My Body!

That night, everyone was sleeping soundly, their puppets not far away.

A figure silently moved through the temple, and went into Kimiko's room. It held up a remote, and a red dot glew on it. Her puppet hovered in the air, and a red aura formed around Kimiko, and went into the puppet.

The figure moved into Omi's room next, and did similarly, only the aura was blue this time. The shady figure moved to Raimundo's room, and a white aura surrounded him and went into the puppet. Clay's room was next, and his aura was brown.

The shadow moved to Jack's room. He was sprawled across the sleeping mat, snoring loudly, his puppet beside him.

The figure held up the remote, and a silver aura appeared around him. However, he snorted awake, and the figure dashed out of the room, the puppet dropping to the floor.

Jack sat up with a yawn, and looked around.

"Hello?" he called, getting to his feet. He walked out of the room, and looked around the hallway.

He stepped into the hall, and slowly headed right.

"H-hello?" he called again.

He heard a soft chuckle.

"Cheeseball, if this is supposed to be a prank, I-I'm n-not scared!"

He stopped, and thought her heard something behind him, and whirled around, but no one was there.

"Mommy..." he whimpered.

Suddenly, the curtain next to him swooshed open, and he was face to face with a pair of yellow eyes.

He screamed, before Chase stepped into the hall.

"Oh, it's just you. Whew..." Jack sighed.

"Spicer, what are you doing?" Chase asked irratabley.

"Didn't you hear those noises too?"

"You mean besides the noise of you outside my bedroom?"

"Oh, sorry. Thought I heard something-"

Suddenly a blast of fire was thrown at them. Jack shrieked, before Chase grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him out of the way.

Kimiko and Omi jumped at them, their eyes glowing green.

Omi started attacking Chase, while Jack ducked out of the way of Kimiko's attacks.

"Omi, it's me. I don't want to hurt you." Chase said as he blocked Omi's kicks and punches.

Omi seemed not to hear him, and threw him back with a blast of water, and he flew into Clay, who grabbed him and was able to keep him pinned. Jack managed to duck out of the way of Kimiko's fire attacks.

"Ha! Missed me, baby!" he yelled triumphantly.

She punched him, and he flew backwards into Raimundo, who grabbed him and held tight.

"Come on guys, I thought we were friends!" Jack whimpered as Kimiko and Omi approached them.

"Oh, there not your friends anymore, Jack." a voice mocked.

A familiar woman stepped into view.

"Wuya." Chase growled.

"Aw great, the old hag!" Jack muttered.

Wuya glared at him, then smirked.

"These are your little friends now." she said, holding up the Dragons' puppets.

The Kimiko puppet spoke faintly. "Jack..."

"Chase..." Rai's puppet mumbled.

"Help..." Omi and Clay's puppets moaned.

"Release them!" Chase demanded.

"Sorry, you're not in charge here anymore." Wuya smirked.

Omi and Kimiko held up Jack and Chase's wooden replicas, and a silver aura appeared around Jack again, and a gold aura appeared around Chase.

"Wind..." Chase weakly mumbled, before his and Jack's auras left them and started entering the puppets.

However, a strong gust of wind blew, knocking Wuya backwards, and the remote flew from her hand.

"No!" she yelled.

The auras left the puppets, and flew towards Jack and Chase's limp bodies.

Wuya retrieved the remote, and turned to see Chase and Jack running down the hall.

"After them!" she ordered.

The 4 Dragons ran after them without hesitation.

Jack and Chase ducked into a closet, and heard the monks race by minutes later.

"That was close..." Jack sighed with releif.

Chase found a lightswitch and flicked it on, turning to Jack...only to see his body instead.

Jack looked back at him, then at himself, and they both let out gasps.

"Jack?" Chase exclaimed.

"Chase?" Jack shrieked. "You're me! And, I'm you!"

They stared at eachother in shock, before a blast of electricity struck the lightbulb and blew it up, leaving the two in darkness.

xoxoxo

After finding Dojo, and explaining everything, Jack and Chase hopped onto the dragon and flew to town.

"Alright, so Wuya has the kids trapped in their puppet personas, you and Jack are switched, and we don't know how to fix any of it!" Dojo yelled.

"Pretty much." Jack muttered.

"Once we reach the city, you return to the temple and make sure nothing happens to Guan or the rest of the people there. Jack and I will find a way to fix this." Chase explained.

"Alright, but one question. Why are you going to town?"

"Because then Wuya will have to track us down in a larger area. The town offers sufficient cover until we can think of a plan."

"Ok, then here's our stop." Dojo landed, and the duo climbed off.

"Good luck you two. You're gonna need it..." Dojo muttered as he flew back towards the temple.

Chase turned and started down the street.

"So, whatta we do now?" Jack asked.

"For now, find a place to take cover until we can figure out what Wuya is planning."

"Where are we supposed to hide?"

"As undesirable as it is..." Chase pointed to a manhole.

"We're going into the sewers? No way, buddy-"

Chase grabbed his arm, pulled the cover off the manhole, and threw him down into it, hearing Jack scream the whole way down until he heard a thud. He climbed down the ladder, sliding the cover over the hole before descending further.

They started down the concrete slabs, trying to ignore the smell.

"Okay, so what does the witch expect to do with a bunch of puppets?" Jack asked as he pinched his nose shut.

"I don't think it's the puppets she's after. Now that she can control the monks, she's almost unbeatable." Chase replied.

"Okay, so, why would she make a puppet of me?"

"Probably so she wouldn't have to worry about annoying pests like you flocking to her side."

"Kimiko said you should be nicer to me."

"Kimiko's not here right now!"

"I wanna go home! And I want my body back!"

Jack burst into tears, and seeing himself cry like the red headed teen was a little disturbing to Chase.

"I think it would be safe to return to the surface."

"Good, cuz this sewer's messing up my sense of smell."

They climbed up another ladder, about halfway up, Jack started freaking out again.

"What am I supposed to tell my mom! I can't go home like this! She'll have a cow!"

As he was shouting, a blast of fire shot upward and blew the cover off, and it fell to the ground with a loud clang. They climbed out, and started down the deserted street.

"This is insane!" Jack yelled.

"Tell me about it..." Chase muttered.

It was meant to be rhetorical, but Jack went ahead anyway.

"Ok. Wuya's trapped the others in puppets and now they're hunting us down so she can put us into our puppets, you're in my body and I'm in your body and-"

As he was talking, Chase's elemental powers were blowing up street signs and breaking car windows.

Chase clapped a hand over Jack's mouth.

"Jack, a majority of my elemental powers are controled by emotions, so the more you feel, the more destruction you're going to cause." he stated, pointing at the wrecked street.

"I can't help it! I'm stuck in your body! What if I'm stuck looking like this forever!"

"Look, we're going to be fine. We'll save the others, fix this. I don't know exactly how yet, but we will."

Chase glared at him.

"And what's wrong with the way I look?"

Jack held his hands up innocently. "Nothing!"

Streetlights along the road exploded.

"We're doomed..." Chase muttered.

Jack looked up and saw something.

"Omi?" he asked.

"You mean zombie Omi, run!"

Chase and Jack started down an alley way. Omi was flying using the Longi Kite and followed them.

The two boys skidded to a halt as Kimiko and Raimundo appeared in front of them. Omi ran at them from behind, but Chase grabbed Jack's arm and jumped out of the way, and the small warrior ran into the other two.

Jack and Chase took off down another alley, and hid behind a corner as the monks ran past them.

They sighed with releif, before two fists broke through the brick wall on either side of them. They backed away from the wall, and Clay burst through it, followed by Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo.

"Uh, Chase, how do you fly?" Jack asked nervously as the monks closed in.

"Just focus on your-my chi, and on the element air!"

"Okay, how do I do that?"

"Just say air and focus!"

"Um, okay, AIR!"

At this, Jack shot up from the ground into the air, Chase grabbing his ankle, and they continued rocketing upward.

xoxoxo

Hannibal was sitting on Ying Ying's back, looking around.

"Are you sure you saw somethin'?" he grumbled.

Ying Ying squawked angrily.

"I think you need your eyes checked. Even Chase needs sleep."

Ying Ying screeched back at him angrily.

Hannibal was about to shout back, before a screaming registered in his ears. It was faint at first, but growing steadily louder.

"I'd recognize _that_ girlish scream anywhere..." he muttered, looking down.

Seconds later, Chase and Jack crashed into them, and the group continued flying upwards.

"Chase! Watch where you're flyin' why don't ya?" Hannibal yelled.

"Sorry! If you wanna talk to Chase, check my ankle, or his ankle, or whatever!" Jack replied in Chase's body.

Hannibal looked below, and saw Jack's body clinging to Chase's body's ankle.

Chase was holding onto Jack's ankle for dear life.

"What in the name of Wu is goin' on here?" a voice yelled.

He looked up to see Hannibal on his shoulder.

"Long story, alright!" Chase retorted.

"Hey Chase, how do you land this thing?" Jack called back.

"First you look at the ground," Chase replied.

Jack did so.

"Wait, not yet!-" Chase's warning came too late, and they plummeted downward.

Jack screamed his trademark scream as they fell.

Chase ripped the Heli bot pack off, literally, and looked at it with confusion.

"How do you turn this thing on?" he shouted.

Hannibal, who was clinging to the pack, jabbed a button, and the two propellers popped out and spun, stopping his fall. Jack grabbed Chase's ankles, and the added weight caused them to start falling again.

Needless to say, both Chase and Hannibal had joined Jack in screaming. A few seconds later, the landed hard in a pile of garbage bags, which somewhat cushioned the fall.

Jack sat up, and noticed Chase tossing garbage bags onto the already high piles.

"Chase? What're you-"

Chase shushed him, and threw a bag at him. Jack fell backwards.

They peered through a small hole, and saw 3 of the Xiaolin monks searching around.

Jack let out a quiet whimper, and Chase looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly Omi appeared in front of them. Jack was about to yelp, but Chase quickly covered his mouth. Luckily Omi was facing away from them.

Omi was about to turn around, before Wuya's voice spoke up.

"Enough. We'll find those two later, for now we'll do the ceremony with these 4." Wuya held up the 4 puppets of the monks.

"What ceremony?" Raimundo asked.

"The ceremony that will allow me to control your bodies forever of course. Once you're out of the way, I'll track down those other two, and soon even the mighty Chase Young will be serving me."

Jack felt Chase tense up, and looked to see him glaring silently at the witch.

Wuya turned, and she and the monks' bodies left.

After a few minutes, Jack and Chase let out sighs of releif.

"Seems you're havin' some problems with the witch, eh?"

Jack and Chase jumped slightly, forgetting Hannibal was even there. The bean was watching them from the roof of the building behind them.

"It's none of your concern, so leave." Chase grumbled.

He and Jack were climbing out of the grabage pile. Jack slipped and fell, landing face first on the ground. Chase easily climbed out and gave him an annoyed glance.

"Dude, how can you stand having this much hair?" Jack whined as he pulled a fish bone out of the black hair.

"I keep askin' the same thing." Hannibal snickered.

Chase glared at him.

"So, whatta we do about Wuya?" Jack asked.

"Stop her, of course."

"Well I coulda guessed that! I meant how!"

"For starters, stop freaking out over everything!"

"I have the right to freak out! We're stuck like this and we don't even know how to fight!"

"Maybe you don't, but your body isn't exactly a challenge to master. All you do is whine and cry over everything! Nice flying by the way."

Jack glared at him, and a thin aura of fire surrounded him. Hannibal was watching them with amuzement.

"At least I can fly! While you're too stuck up to feel anything at all!"

Chase grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"Look, I don't know if you've noticed, but I can't exactly let my emotions run my powers."

As Jack sat up, Chase turned away from him.

"You may be in my body, but you don't know the first thing about me." Chase muttered.

Jack thought for a moment. "I'm allergic to strawberries."

Chase turned to him with a confuze expression.

"Huh?"

"I told you somethin' about me, you tell me somethin' about you."

Jack sat Indian stlye, looking up at him expectantly.

Maybe it was the childish notion of the game, or perhaps seeing himself stare at him with eagerness, but Chase actually gave a rare smile, and sat down across from Jack.

"I really hate dogs."

"That one's kind of a given..." Jack muttered.

They both had to laugh at this.

"Well this is borin'..." Hannibal muttered.

xoxoxo


	3. Saving the Dragons

Chase and Jack were hiding behind some crates, looking at an old abandoned building. The monks were standing around guarding the place.

A faint screech brought Chase and Jack's attention to the retreating form of Ying Ying. Hannibal had seen Wuya going into the building earlier, and decided that he'd take the duo to it. He claimed he was only doing it to make sure the Heylin witch lost, but Chase highly doubted that. He was sure there was another reason, and that he would probably regret listening to Hannibal later.

"Ok, now we just need to get inside. You're up." Jack said.

Chase nodded, and pushed the button the Heli bot pack. Jack grabbed his arm, and the two started flying toward the roof. They flew over the monks, and luckily were unnoticed.

They landed on the roof, and faced a locked hatch.

"Dude, that was awsome! Not even I can fly that good, how'd you do that?" Jack asked.

"I didn't focus on flying."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, you don't wanna know."

"Aw come on, you can tell me! What was it?"

"You not talking..."

Jack's face fell.

"Oh, glad I could help..."

Chase quickly tried to lift his mood.

"Alright, you're up. Now, focus your energy on the lock." he ordered, pointing at the lock.

Jack looked at it, and pointed his hand at it.

"Ok, focus on the elements ice and earth."

Jack strained to cencentration, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Ok, the lock's frozen, now try to focus on _breaking_ it."

The lock had been covered in multiple layers of ice.

Jack tried earth next, and heard a cracking sound, and opened his eyes to see the lock had split in half.

"Ha! I did it!"

"Nice work." Chase remarked.

Jack pumped his fist in the air, accidentaly using the wind element, and the doors flew open.

"Nice work." Chase snickered as he headed down the stairs. Jack followed with a nervous chuckle.

They quietly made their way into a large factory room, which was lit up with an eerie green glow. They looked below, and saw Wuya standing over a green fire, the puppet monks in one hand.

"Now to make sure no one will stand in my way of total world domination." she said, holding them over the fire.

"Stop!" Omi yelled.

"Help!" Rai yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your bodies," Wuya laughed, "Farewell little brats."

She let them go, but before they could fall in the fire, they stopped and hovered in the air, then flew up towards Jack and Chase, Jack using another of Chase's powers.

Jack caught them.

"Guys! You're ok!" he exclaimed happily, hugging them.

"Jack?" the monks exclaimed in confusion.

"Long story." Chase muttered.

Wuya whisteled, and the zombie monks appeared in the room.

"Get them!" she ordered.

The zombies jumped up to the landing Jack and Chase were standing on.

"Split up!" Chase ordered.

Jack turneed and ran with a yelp, while Chase jumped out of the way of a blast of water. Omi threw punches at him, but Chase dodged out of the way, and pulled out a metal ball. He tossed it at the yellow monk, and it morphed into a small robot. It grabbed Omi and held him still.

"That's one down." Chase muttered.

He turned swiftly and blocked a punch from Raimundo, and grabbed his other arm and tossed him over the railing.

Jack ducked out of the way of a blast of fire, in the process, he dropped the puppet monks, and they fell below. They landed in a pile.

"Dude, get your butt, out of my face." Rai grumbled.

"Can't move partner, deal with it." Clay retorted.

Jack screamed as Clay ran at him, but Chase jumped in the way and blocked the punch. Clay grabbed his arm and threw him over the rail.

Chase turned on the Heli bot and hovered above the floor. Jack focused on the air element, and blew Clay and Kimiko back. They growled and ran at him again. Jack screamed, and jumped into the air, hovering there.

"Sweet, I, Jack Spicer, can fly without the Heli bot! I rule!"

Chase rolled his eyes.

Kimiko jumped at Jack, who smirked, and moved out of the way, and she flew past him straight into a stack of crates.

"Ha!"

He looked down at the puppet monks, and horror appeared on his face, before Clay grabbed him.

"Chase!" he yelled.

"I'm coming!" Chase flew into Clay, and they both flew off the landing. Chase grabbed Clay's arm, then let go, and he fell onto a pile of ropes.

Chase looked back up and Jack to make sure he was okay.

"Not me, them!" Jack yelled, pointing at Wuya.

She was running towards the fire with the puppet monks.

"Now the Xiaolin Warriors will be under my control forever!" she laughed.

Chase felt a powerful surge of anger, and threw his hands forward.

"NO!" he shouted.

A blast of fire flew at Wuya, knocking her aside, the puppets and remote flying from her hands.

The puppets landed safely on the floor away from the fire; the remote, however, landed in the fire, destroying it.

"No!" Wuya shouted.

There was a burst of flame, and the green fire turned blue. The puppets flew, and the auras flew out of them and into to their respective bodies. Chase and Jack's auras flared up, and returned to their right bodies.

Jack landed on the floor, and Chase jumped down to join him.

"Yes! I'm me again! Jack Spicer is back baby!"

"It appears we have all returned to ourselves." Chase remarked as the monks gathered around them.

"We're us!" Raimundo yelled happily.

"Thanks to you two." Kimiko put in, looking at Chase and Jack.

"Most impressive!" Omi piped up.

"Nice goin' there, partners!" Clay added.

"Now there's only one loose end to tie up." Chase muttered, glaring at Wuya.

She chuckled nervously and gave an innocent smile.

"Surely we can forget this. Right Chase?" she asked.

"You have reached the top of your rope! Forfeit now or suffer a humiliating defeat!" Omi ordered.

"I think you mean she's reached the end of her rope, Omi..." Rai sighed.

"And I'm pretty sure the humiliating defeat thing's been done, Cheesepuff. She lost to me! Come on, how much more humiliating can you get?" Jack asked as he laughed.

Wuya pulled out a square cloth.

"Shroud of Shadows!" she yelled.

The 4 Dragons lunged at her as she vanished, and ran into eachother.

Chase and Jack watched as they sat up.

"I'm impressed Spicer. You did well, for you." Chase remarked.

"Really? You think so? Yeah, baby, who rocks? Come on, high five!"

Jack held his hand up, and Chase stared at it silently.

"No high five?" Jack asked.

Chase stared at him, as if contemplating what he was supposed to do, and it occured to Jack that Chase might not know what a high five was.

"It's simple, dude." Jack pantomimed a high five, then held up his hand again.

Chase studied him for a minute, then gave him a tentative high five.

"You know, Wuya's freaky plan might not have been so bad. After all, those two have started bonding." Kimiko remarked quietly to the others.

"That, or Chase hit his head really hard on something." Rai snickered, which earned him three glares from the others.

Meanwhile, quietly watching them from above, Hannibal sat on Ying Ying.

"Well, this is an interestin' turn out..." he muttered, then smirked, and they flew off.

xoxoxo

Chase, Jack, and the monks returned to the temple that night, and they all fell gratefully into bed, all of them falling asleep quickly.

The next morning, the monks had been given the day off, and Chase was once again meditating in the courtyard.

"Hey, Chase?" a voice called.

Chase opened one eye to look at Jack.

"I haven't seen Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo, or Clay." he muttered.

"Uh, actually, I uh, wanted to join you with the meditating thing."

Chase paused, then looked at Jack with both eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

Jack nodded, grinning nervously.

"Alright."

Jack eagerly sat down next to the levitating Chase.

"Find your center." Chase instructed.

Jack tried to sit like Chase was, but he ended up falling backwards.

He thought he heard a snicker from Chase as he sat up.

"You don't have to sit like that, it's just how I prefer to sit while meditating." Chase stated.

"Oh...I knew that!"

Jack sat Indian style, copied Chase.

A few minutes of silence passed, a new record for Jack, before Chase turned his head slightly and looked at him.

"Spicer?" he asked.

"Huh?" Jack snorted slightly, as if he'd fallen asleep.

"A-after this, you wanna go get a burger or something?"

Jack perked up. "Ok!"

Chase smirked a little, and resumed meditating.

xoxoxo

The end!

Hope you liked, by the way, the ending was NOT A CHACK THING! I hate that pairing idea...*shudders*

It was more like a father and son bonding kind of thing. I KNOW Chase isn't Jack's dad, but I think that could be one of the reasons Jack looks up to Chase. At least, in my stories anyway...

Anyways, R&R!


End file.
